Jadefeather
Jadefeather is a black she-catRevealed in Haycloud's Storm, Allegiances with a white chestRevealed in Queen's Art and tip tailRevealed in Queen's Art. Has green eyes. ''Haycloud's Storm'' '' Chapter One Jadefeather is first seen with Frostwind when someone calls out Haycloud's name. Haycloud asks what they needed and Jadefeather purrs at him asking him if he wanted to join her and Frostwind for a hunt. Frostwind adds they were going to head to the Water-leaf gathering after. Haycloud is lost in thought and Frostwind makes a comment that angers Haycloud. Jadefeather nudges Frostwind, showing Haycloud that she understood. Jadefeather tells Haycloud to finish his meal and they'll leave for the hunt after. Haycloud is grateful that Jadefeather understood and leaves to eat in silence. Later on, Jadefeather is padding beside Haycloud carrying several mice. After two ShadowClan she-cats take Haycloud's prey, the tom follows Jadefeather as she heads towards the water's edge. After Haycloud witnesses Hollystorm and Roachpelt showing affection towards each other and turns to leave, Jadefeather pads over asking where he was going. Haycloud notes the concern in her eyes. He tells them that he was heading back to camp and that the event was boring. Frostwind and Jadefeather looked at each other as Haycloud left. ' Chapter Two After Haycloud attempts to go out with Hollystorm, Jadefeather comes over asking if something was wrong. Haycloud tells her that its nothing, which Jadefeather tells him that it's clearly nothing and goes on to say that he doesn't drag his tail when he's happy. She tells him to share with her what happened. Haycloud tells her that he wants to patrol. Jadefeather catches onto his request, nods, and then turns to the camp entrance with Haycloud following. Jadefeather then tells Haycloud to tell her what's on her mind. Haycloud lashes his tail but knows that Jadefeather was not one to judge when he vented to her. He thinks that Jadefeather is a good friend. Haycloud tells her that he likes Hollystorm. Jadefeather tilts her head at her, but Haycloud notes that she seems to understand. Though Jadefeather immediately tells him to give up on Hollystorm. Haycloud expected this, but his heart still shattered. He tells her that Raggedstone told him to fight for what he wanted. Jadefeather tells him that Hollystorm is out of his league and that she was clearly into Roachpelt. She goes on to say that Haycloud couldn't be blind to not notice. Haycloud attempts to speak up, but Jadefeather inturrpted him, telling him to listen to her and goes on to tell him to not go after her is he knew what's best for him. Haycloud gets defensive and tells her that she doesn't know what good for him, which Jadefeather responds with that was her opinion. The two stare at each other before Jadefeather rises to her paws. She tells him that he will find heartbreak if he goes after Hollystorm and that he will have to learn this lesson the hard way. She goes on to tell him that he will have to go on without her. Haycloud asks is she was abandoning him. Jadefeather says no, but she didn't want to be there when his heart breaks. '' Chapter Three''' It's mentioned that Haycloud sought out shelter in a tree hollow from the rain and from Jadefeather. He goes on to say that Jadefeather ripped his heart out and he wasn't ready to face her yet. When Haycloud is confronted by Roachpelt, who shows affection towards Hollystorm, Haycloud briefly wonders if Jadefeather was right. Trivia *Jadefeather would've been heavily inspired by Billie Eilish's you should see me in a crown if Jadefeather was evil. **This would be her theme song in a Jadefeather AU where she is in fact evil. ''References Category:She-Cat Category:Warrior Category:ThunderClan Category:Haycloud's Storm Characters Category:TheQueenOfThisShip Category:ThunderClan (HaS)